


Your Tired Eyes Refuse To Close

by egoanesthesia



Series: One More Kiss, Never Say Goodbye [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious David Rose, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Sleepy Cuddles, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia
Summary: Patrick wakes up to David making tea and unable to sleep; some tears, cuddling, and kisses ensue.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: One More Kiss, Never Say Goodbye [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850806
Comments: 17
Kudos: 126





	Your Tired Eyes Refuse To Close

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovely friends!
> 
> I hope everyone is doing as well as can be right now. I meant to have this up a few days ago but my brain has been all over the place so it took me a bit longer than I planned, but at last it's here!  
> This was inspired by a tweet from my lovely friend @DavidItsPatrick on Twitter talking about Patrick finding David in the kitchen making tea when he can't sleep...and I took that and ran with it lol!  
> Thank you to my usual friend who read this over for me <3
> 
> This also fulfils kiss prompt 38. Whispering " I love you" before a chaste, delicate kiss.
> 
> Work title from Beside You by Marianas Trench and series title from All or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman.
> 
> Enjoy loves!! xx

Patrick opens his eyes to look at the clock on the nightstand beside him: 3:37am. He's always been an early riser but this is just ridiculous. Confused as to what woke him so early, he rolls over towards his husband's side of the bed and is surprised to find it empty.

Patrick pushes himself to sit up and lean against his elbows, directing his gaze to the ensuite bathroom across the room to see if the lights are on but they aren't. He notices the bedroom door is cracked slightly open and decides to go look for David downstairs. He pushes off the covers and stands up from the bed, stretching his back and rolling his shoulders, before making his way down the hallway and downstairs in search of his husband.

As he descends the staircase, he can see a dim light coming from the kitchen and quickly makes his way over. He stops at the entryway and leans against the doorframe. David is leaning forward heavily on his palms, braced against the counter. His shoulders are pulled up tightly, almost touching his ears, and Patrick can tell just by looking at his husband that he's wound up very tightly and could spiral at any second.

Making the executive decision to do whatever it takes to help David relax, Patrick makes his way over towards his husband, doing his best to make some noise as to not startle David. Patrick approaches David in his periphery and David turns his head to glance at him slightly. Certain that he won't scare his husband, Patrick reaches a hand out and gently sets it over top of one of David's on the counter.

"Hey." Patrick says softly.

"Hey...I'm fine. You can go back to bed." David replies, trying to sound calm but it comes out sounding defeated.

"I'm up now. Wanna tell me what you're doing in our kitchen at four in the morning?" Patrick says, leaning his hip against the counter and letting his thumb trace patterns on the back of David's hand.

"Couldn't sleep. I was just gonna make tea and like...read or something." David says, briefly shifting his gaze to meet Patrick's and then casting it downwards again.

"Okay, I'll make some tea for both of us. Go have a seat baby." Patrick says as he presses a kiss to David's temple and directs him to the kitchen table.

David presses a quick, soft kiss to his husband's lips before making his way to the table and sitting in one of the chairs, looking out over their moonlit backyard.

Patrick busies himself with grabbing two mugs and some Serenity Now tea. David had already filled and turned on the kettle before Patrick had gotten downstairs.

"Thank you." David says softly as he hears Patrick moving around behind him.

"Anytime my love, anytime." Patrick says gently. They lapse into silence as the kettle shuts off and Patrick fixes their mugs of tea before carrying them over to the table. He sets one down softly in front of David and then takes a seat in the chair next to him. 

They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes sipping their tea. David is still looking outside over their backyard while Patrick is taking in David's face in the dimly lit kitchen. He's biting his lip and he still looks tense so Patrick reaches his hand across the table between them and lays it down, palm up as an invitation to David. David takes another sip of tea before setting his mug down on the table and placing his hand in Patrick’s, but still not turning his gaze to him.Patrick tightens his grip on his husband's hand and traces mindless patterns along the back of it with his thumb.

"That feels nice. Love you." David says softly after a few more moments of silence.

"I love you David." Patrick says and lifts their joined hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of David's. 

As soon as Patrick's lips meet the soft skin of his husband's hand, David breaks. Tears are falling down his face as he bites his lip, trying and failing to keep his emotions inside. Patrick is up from his chair and crouching beside David’s in a heartbeat, their hands still joined together.

"Hey, hey it's okay David. I'm here." Patrick says softly, rubbing his free hand up and down David's thigh soothingly. David turns his chair to face his husband as his breath catches and more tears escape down his cheeks.

Patrick reaches up to wipe his husband's tears gently and whispers, "what's going on? What can I do?"

David takes a deep, shuddering breath and shakily let's it out. He lays his hand over Patrick's where it's still resting on his own face.

"I don't...I just don't know. My fucking brain won't shut off! Literally nothing is wrong and I don't know why I feel like shit but I do and I'm sorry if I woke you up, I didn't mean to. I just don't feel...good...I don't know how to explain it." David cuts himself off with a choked sniffle.

"Hey, it's okay David...baby, it's okay. Some days are just shitty for no reason and that's okay. I love you." Patrick says and stands from his crouched position, pulling David into an embrace with David's face resting against his stomach. Patrick slowly cards his fingers through his husband's hair, scratching gently at his scalp in the way he knows calms David down. 

David brings his arms up to squeeze around Patrick’s waist as he tries to match his breathing to Patrick’s, attempting to even it out. Patrick leans down and places a few tiny kisses on the top of his husband'shead, whispering soft I love yous into his messy curls. 

They remain like this for a while with David resting his head on Patrick's stomach and Patrick gently carding his fingers through his husband's hair. After some time has passed, Patrick feels his husband take a deep breath and lean back enough to look at him.

"Hi." David says softly, wiping gently at the few stray tears on his face.

"Hi, you okay?" Patrick asks, gently scratching his blunt nails against David's scalp. 

"Mmhmm...yeah I'm okay...sorry about all...that." David says and waves his hand around as if to encapsulate himself and his crying into the word 'that'.

"It's okay David. My wise husband once told me that sometimes we just need to let it all out in order to start fresh in the morning." Patrick says with a wry smile, his eyes shining with love for the man in front of him.

"Mmm well, this husband of yours sounds pretty great." David sniffs, but his small smile is teasing so Patrick takes it as a good sign.

"Mm that he is. Now, shall I make us some more tea and we can sit on the couch until you're ready to go back to sleep?" Patrick asks, pressing a small kiss to the top of his husband's head.

"Can we sit on the back deck instead? I think the fresh air might help my brain be...well not like this." David says, voice sounding defeated and annoyed at himself.

"Of course David." Patrick says and pressed one more kiss to his husband's forehead before going to make their teas.

He carries the mugs of tea outside to the back deck and sees David already snuggled up on the porch swing, wrapped in the handmade blanket Marcy had given them as part of their housewarming gift. David sees Patrick approach and makes room for him to sit down, lifting the blanket and then draping it back over Patrick’s lap once he's settled. Patrick slings his arms around his shoulders, carding his fingers through David's hair, as David tucks himself further into Patrick's side and traces aimless patterns on Patrick's stomach underneath his shirt.

"Patrick?" David’s soft whisper breaks the comfortable silence they'd settled into.

"Hm?" Patrick hums in acknowledgement, directing his attention towards where his husband is snuggled up on his chest. He looks down at David to find him already looking back up at him. David's eyes are bright with love and a few unshed tears as he brings his hand up to cup Patrick's face, thumb gently stroking his cheekbone.

"I love you." David whispers, voice heavy with emotion, as he gently pulls Patrick down and connects their lips in a delicate, chaste kiss.

When they pull back, both their eyes are shining with immense love for each other. David wipes away the tear that escapes his husband's eye and presses a gentle kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"I love you so much, David." Patrick says and scratches gently as his husband's scalp as he plays with his hair.

They sit huddled up under the blanket for a while longer until Patrick can feel David's weight leaning into him more and more heavily.

"David, baby we should go to bed." Patrick says softly.

"Hmmokay honey." David slurs as he shifts to get up. They both get up, gather their things, and head back inside, dropping their empty mugs into the sink before heading back upstairs to bed.

They get under the covers, David's head on Patrick's chest, and Patrick's arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer. 

"Thank you." David says as he lays his arm across Patrick's stomach, snuggling in closer.

"You're welcome David. Get some sleep now, okay. I love you baby." Patrick says and kisses his husband's temple.

"Love you so much Patrick." David says sleepily as he places a tiny, sleepy kiss right over Patrick's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this!!  
> Comments/kudos are a writer's best friend xoxo
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me over on twitter and tumblr (egoanesthesia)!!  
> My dms are open for anyone who is feeling a bit more anxious than usual if you'd like someone to listen <3
> 
> I'll end by saying wear your masks, practice social distancing, and remember Black Lives Matter!!
> 
> Cris xoxo


End file.
